Shines White Scatters Red
by Amelia Wingheart
Summary: A girl and her five best friends graduate from the soul reaper academy, only to be seperated into different squads. No one could see just how their lives will change when one of them betrays the others.
1. Aizen's Squad

One day, a girl and a group of her friends, including; Renji Abarai, Kayame Hitsugaya, Rukia Kuchiki, and Sasori Matsumoto are walking towards the pure white building being used for the graduation ceremony.

"So, who do you think we'll get for our Captains?" Rukia asks, looking at the others.

"Lord only knows." Renji responds.

"Probably the Captains that we most dislike." Sasori mumbles, looking up at the sky.

"I hope I don't end up with Aizen...How about you, baby sis?" Renji says, looking back at Kanashii. She sighs, and looks ahead of them.

"Well...I haven't really paid attention to the Captains...but if I had to choose the one that spooks me...it would be Zaraki." Kanashii responds. Everyone turns to look at her strangely.

"Yeah! He spooks me too." Kayame says, smiling.

"He's a very scary guy." Kanashii says, nodding her head.

"What the hell, Kanashii? How can you not be scared of Aizen or Gin?" Rukia says, watching her with an eye brow raised.

"I don't know..." Kanashii mutters, looking at the ground.

"Okay, guys! Shouldn't we go inside? We're going to be late!" Renji says, looking up at the building they were standing in front of.

"Ahhhh! We can't be late! The Captain's are going to kill us!" Sasori yells, running into the building. Everyone else follows him inside, and takes their seats.

"We made it." Kanashii says, out of breath.

"Barely! Boy...you don't think I'm going to end up with my brother, do you?" Kayame asks, sounding worried. Kanashii looks at her, and smiles.

"I don't know...I doubt they'd do that..." Kanashii says, sighing.

"I hope you're right! I don't know how my brother would take me being under his command... He just might kick me out of the Court Guard." Kayame says, closing her eyes in distress.

"Wow! I'm so glad my brother isn't a Captain!" Kanashii says, eyes wide. Kayame sighs.

"You're lucky." Kayame says looking up at the ceiling. They both turn their heads back towards the front of the room.

"Now.. We will announce what squad everyone is in! Squad one!" Yamamoto lists off the names for squads 1. "Squad two, Captain Fon." Soi Fon walks forward.

"Sasori Matsumoto!" Soi Fon says in a monotone voice. Kanashii looks back, and sees Sasori stand up. He walks up to the front of the room, and Soi Fon leads him to a corner.

"Well, that was fast." I mutter. They go through squad's three through five.

"Squad six! Byakuya Kuchiki!" Byakuya walks forward, and looks around the room.

"Renji Abarai and Kayame Hitsugaya!" Byakuya says in a commanding voice. Kanashii watches as Kayame stands up with a smirk on her face, and walk forward. Renji and Kayame follow Byakuya off next to Captain Tosen and his new members.

"Squad nine! Sosuke Aizen!" Yamamoto booms throughout the room. Kanashii watches as Aizen walks forward, and smirks.

"Kanashii Abarai!" Aizen says, and Kanashii stands up. She goes to him, and walks over towards the squad lines. She stands there, and watches as squad's ten through twelve go.

"Squad thirteen! Jushiro Ukitake!" Kanashii watches as a man with silver hair walks forward.

"Rukia Kuchiki." Ukitake says in a weak voice. Rukia stands up, and follows Ukitake towards the side of the room.

"Okay, Captains, you may take your new recruits, and give them their gear!" Yamamoto commands.

"Yes!" All the Captains say at once. All the students follow their Captains out of the building and to their squad barracks.

Four years go by, and all of the former students were called in to take a refresher course on their kido. When they get there, Renji, Kayame, Rukia and Sasori find each other.

"Where's Kanashii?" Rukia asks, looking around the room.

"Haven't seen her since the graduation." Sasori says, sighing.

"I saw her once when she was about to go on a mission with Captain Aizen..." Kayame says, distracted.

"That's right! She got Aizen as a Captain, didn't she?" Rukia says, still looking around for Kanashii.

"Yeah." Kayame says, closing her eyes in sadness.

"She hasn't been home in four years!" Renji says, sounding worried. Rukia and Sasori look at Renji in complete astonishment.

"REALLY!" Sasori practically yells.

"Yeah, I talked to Captain Kuchiki, and he said that she should have come home." Renji says sadly.

"Yeah! Even Captains come home every once-in-a-while..." Kayame says, looking at Sasori's astonished face. All four of them sigh, and Kayame turns her head. She sees someone that looks slightly familiar, and turns to look at Renji. "Hey, Renji?" She whispers.

"What is it, Kayame?" Renji whispers back, looking at her.

"Who is that?" Kayame asks, pointing towards someone. Renji looks around the area she was pointing until he sees who she's talking about.

"...I'm...not sure..she looks familiar, but I can't place where I know her from...hm..." Renji whispers back, distracted.

"Okay, everyone. Gather around." Yamamoto commands. Renji and Kayame watch as Aizen walks away from the girl, and towards where the other Captains are standing.

"You think it's possible that, that is Kanashii?" Renji whispers to Kayame as they walk towards Yamamoto.

"You can't be serious." Kayame whispers back, not looking at him. She looks towards the girl.

"I don't know any other family with that color of hair...or the Abarai markings for another.'' Renji says, inspecting the girl.

"Unreal!" Kayame mutters, completely flabbergasted. She takes a step back so she is behind everyone, and slowly inches towards the girl. When she gets about two feet away from the girl, she hears Yamamoto start roll call.

"Kanashii Abarai!" Yamamoto questions.

"Right here." The girl says in a complete monotone voice. Kayame's mouth hangs open as Rukia, Renji and Sasori turn to see who had said that.


	2. Little Flower

Suddenly, Yamamoto walks up behind Rukia and Sasori. All three of them turn around, only to be face-to-face with the old man.

"Uh...hey...Captain Yamamoto. W...what can we do for you?" Rukia stutters.

"You can tell me why you're interrupting my class." Yamamoto demands. Rukia's eyes widen.

"..."

"Didn't your Captains teach you better than this?" Yamamoto says, sounding both disappointed and mad.

"Of course they did!" Rukia says, taking offense.

"Who are your Captains, anyway?" Yamamoto asks, looking at the group.

"Sixth company, Captain Kuchiki." Renji says standing up straight.

"Second company, Captain Fon." Sasori says, bowing.

"Thirteenth company, Captain Ukitake." Rukia replies, looking at the ground.

"And who is Hitsugaya's Captain?" Yamamoto asks, looking over at Kayame.

"Sixth company, Captain Kuchiki." Renji answers.

"And of course, there's Miss Abarai." Yamamoto says, sighing.

"What in the world has happened to her in the last four years? My baby sister has become an emotionless killing machine!" Renji says, tears threatening to spill over.

"Aizen's training turned her into what she is now...I only wish it hadn't happened so fast..." Yamamoto says, sounding regretful. With a sigh, he leaves them. Renji is giving him a very evil eye.

"Damn you, Yamamoto!" Renji mutters under his breath. He sighs, and turns to the others. "Come on, guys. Let's go see how my baby sister is doing." Renji says with a sad note in his voice.

"Okay, let's go." Rukia says, walking forward. The three of them walk towards where Kanashii and Kayame are standing. When they get there, Kayame walks towards them. When she gets closer, they see a sad look on her face. "What's wrong, Kayame?" Rukia says.

"Kanashii's hurt." Kayame says brushing the tears out of her eyes.

"What's new?" Rukia asks, shrugging.

"No! You don't understand! I mean...hurt really bad!" Kayame says, a note of conviction in her voice.

"What do you mean? How is she hurt?" Renji asks, freaking out.

"She's got big cuts going down her back." Kayame barely gets out before the hysterics release.

"Damn Aizen!" Renji growls. He turns to look at Kanashii, and along with scars going down her back and arms, she also has a huge one across her left eye. "What kind of training did Aizen put her through?" Renji asks with an angry glint in his eyes.

"I've heard that it can get really bad..." Rukia says, shaking her head in pain for her friend. Renji grinds his teeth, and furrows his eyebrows.

"I'll kill him!" Renji yells.

"..." Sasori stands there in shock.

"You're nowhere near strong enough." A monotone voice says behind them. Renji and Rukia jump. They all spin around, and see Kanashii standing there with an expressionless face.

"How long have you been there?" Renji asks, gently.

"For a while now. So, how have you been, big bro?" Kanashii asks. At hearing her call him that, Renji's eyes soften, and he walks up to her.

"How bad has it been being in that squad, Kanashii?" Renji asks, looking deep into Kanashii's eyes.

"I...I..." Kanashii stutters. She drops her eyes so she isn't looking at Renji.

"What?" Renji says, worried. Kanashii sits on the ground.

"Aizen is a very bad Captain." Kanashii whispers.

"Why don't you report him to General Yamamoto?" Renji asks, watching his sister's distressed face.

"I did...but he said there was nothing he could do about it...cuz technically I am in Aizen's company. So, he has the right to train me in any way he wants to." Kanashii whispers, tears falling down her face.

"Captain Yamamoto really said that!" Renji says, outraged. Kanashii sighs.

"Yes." Kanashii says looking up at the sky.

Two hours pass, and Kanashii has been talking to the group for a while now.

"Hahah!" Kanashii laughs in true bliss. She suddenly yelps in pain when someone grabs her shoulder, and squeezes it. She looks up into the eyes of the person that grabbed her.

"Time to leave, my little flower." Aizen says, smiling down at her. She closes her eyes as she sighs.

"I'll see you guys later..." Kanashii says, and with that, she walks out of the building with Aizen.

"Oh, baby sis..." Renji says, watching with sad eyes out the door she had just disappeared through. He shakes his head, and looks at the others.

"Was she crying?" Sasori asks, also watching in the direction that she had disappeared.

"I think so." Rukia says. Renji looks at the door that Kanashii had walked out of again.

"Please stay safe, baby sis.'' Renji whispers. He looks at Rukia. "I suppose Kayame and I should probably get going. We have a mission with Byakuya tomorrow." Renji says, turning towards the door.

"Oh! That's right!" Kayame shouts, smacking her forehead. "I nearly forgot!" She says, exasperated at her scatter brainedness.

"Well, I guess I'll see you two later." Rukia says, smiling. Renji nods, and Kayame hugs Rukia.

"See you later, buddy!" Kayame whispers into Rukia's ear as they turn to leave. She skips out of the building, smiling. Rukia looks at Renji with a puzzled look.

"What in the world is her issue?" Rukia says, flabbergasted.

"She's grown feelings towards the Captain." Renji says with a shrug.

"Strange." Rukia drags out the word as she glances back towards the door.

"Yeah well..." Renji says with a shrug. Rukia smiles, and leaves as well.  
_  
**Stay safe, Kanashii!**_ Rukia mentally sighs as she walks back towards thirteenth company's barracks.


	3. Bitter Hatred

Forty-two years have passed since that day...

Rukia's PoV

I have had a very hard forty-two years. I have lost my powers to a Soul Reaper named Ichigo Kurosaki, and have had a death sentence set on my head. Which Ichigo and Renji helped me get out of. Captain Aizen and Kanashii tried to kill me, only for Byakuya to save me.

Renji's PoV

I got promoted to lieutenant of sixth company, and was in charge of keeping an eye on Rukia when she was given a death sentence. I went against orders, and tried to save her. Ichigo Kurosaki and I got severally wounded in a fight with Aizen and my baby sis, Kanashii.

Kayame's PoV

I have been practically attached to Byakuya since I lost the child I was carrying. The child was killed by Kanashii and Aizen. I swore that I would never forgive Kanashii for what she has done.

Sasori's PoV

I have also been promoted to lieutenant. I have become one of the strongest Soul Reapers in the Soul Society. I fought with Yoruichi, along with my Captain, Soi Fon. So I never saw Kanashii.

Regular PoV

Kayame is dreaming that she is running from about sixteen hollows, when she suddenly runs into someone. When she looks up, she sees none other than Kanashii.

"Oh, Kanashii!" Kayame says in relief. She sees Kanashii smile and draw her Zanpokuto. "What are you doing, Kanashii?" Kayame says in absolute terror.

"Forgive me." Kanashii whispers as she plummets her Zanpokuto into Kayame's chest. Kayame screams out in utter terror that her best friend had just stuck her sword through Kayame's chest. She jolts upright in bed, sweating bullets, and sobbing uncontrollably. She cries into Byakuya's chest.

"Shhh. What's wrong, Kayame?" Byakuya asks, holding on to her.

"She...I couldn't...oh Byakuya!" Kayame sobs. They stay like that until Kayame calms down. She slowly wipes her eyes. "How could she try to kill me! She's my best friend. We've been friends since before we entered the Soul Reaper Academy.

"Kayame..." Byakuya sighs. Kayame look up at him.

"What is it?" Kayame asks, worried.

"There's something you have to understand." Byakuya says, looking into Kayame's eyes.

"About what?" Kayame asks, confused.

"Abou-" Suddenly an alarm goes off, and both Byakuya and Kayame jump up. They get their Zanpokuto's, and run out of the room. They meet Renji in the hallway. "What the hell is going on?" Byakuya demands, looking right at Renji.

"I'm not sure...the alarms just started going off..." Renji answers.

"It couldn't be!" Byakuya says, thinking. Suddenly, someone jumps down from the roof, and lands right in front of the three of them. The person stands up, and Kayame holds her hand over her mouth. She backs up so that she's behind Byakuya. "Been a long time, Abarai." Byakuya says, glaring at Kanashii's smirking form. She puts her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"Too long." Kanashii replies, watching them. When she's completely sure they're not going to attack her, she sighs, and takes her hand off of her sword. She goes down on one knee, and bows her head.

"What are you doing, Kanashii?" Kayame asks, peeking out from behind Byakuya.

"I, Kanashii Abarai, bring a message to you, Captain of the sixth company, Byakuya Kuchiki." Kanashii says, looking at Byakuya.

"Who's the message from?" Byakuya asks, watching her carefully.

"My Captain, Sosuke Aizen." Kanashii says.

"He is no longer a Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard." Byakuya says, eyes narrowed.

"That is not the point. The point is that I have a message for you." Kanashii says, sounding impatient. Byakuya looks at Kanashii, and then, without taking his eyes off her, he says, "Renji?"

"Yes, Captain?" Renji asks, taking a step forward.

"Take Kayame out of here, and do something. Go talk to my sister, perhaps?" Byakuya says, glancing briefly towards his lieutenant.

"Okay." Renji says while walking over to Kayame. He wraps an arm around her shoulder, and leads her away from where Byakuya and Kanashii are standing. Before they got very far, though, Kayame turns. She glares at Kanashii.

"I'll never forgive you for what you did! NEVER!" Kayame yells. Kanashii stays motionless, so Kayame follows Renji out of the sixth company's main hall.


	4. It's Nothing

Meanwhile, with Byakuya.

"So, did you really want to hurt her when you did that?" Byakuya asks Kanashii. She looks at him.

"It doesn't matter what I want. What matters is what Aizen wants..." Kanashii says, smiling sadly. Byakuya watches as a tear falls down her face.

"What has he done to you?" Byakuya asks, sadly. Kanashii's body completely freezes.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about.." Kanashii stutters.

"Oh, but I think you do." Byakuya says, sounding completely sure.

"I came to deliver the message.." She says, trying to distract him away from the original subject. He sighs.

"All right, what is it?" He asks, looking into Kanashii's eyes.

"We will make Sasori Matsumoto and Rukia Kuchiki part of our new team. My master says you can't do anything about it." Kanashii says with a bow. With that, she disappears.

"Okay, Renji, you can come out now." Byakuya says, not even bothering to look back at where Renji was walking out from behind the sliding door.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Renji says, bowing his head.

"You too, Kayame." Byakuya says, glancing back. Kayame walks out, and he sees that she had been crying.

"What has Aizen done to her? It's almost like she's scared to death that something's going to happen." Kayame says absently as tears start to fall down her face again.

"She is, and I understand why." Byakuya says, softly. Both Renji and Kayame look at him.

"What is it that will happen?" They both ask in unison.

"Aizen isn't the kind of Captain I am...he won't fret to kill his own underlings. Kanashii knows this, and that's why she is so obedient." Byakuya says, looking towards where Kanashii had disappeared.

"I'm going to kill that BASTARD!" Renji yells as his eyes narrow.

"Unfortunately, you don't stand a chance...not even with your Bankai." Byakuya says with a sigh.

"Who does then?" Renji questions, impatiently. Byakuya looks at him.

"The only ones that have spirit pressure large enough are Rukia, Sasori, and..." Byakuya stops talking before he could give them the last name.

"And Kanashii." Renji sighs. Kayame's mouth drops open at that.

"K...Kanashii?" Kayame asks, breathless.

"And Kanashii. She has some strong spiritual pressure." Byakuya says with a smile.

"How did I not feel it?" Kayame asks, completely flabbergasted.

"Cuz she was blocking most of it. I can just imagine what her Zanpokuto looks like." Byakuya says, sounding excited.

"Well...I saw it once..." Kayame says carefully.

"Really!" Renji asks, amazed.

"Only a glimpse. It was when she was going after Ichigo." Kayame says with a sad note in her voice.

"What did it look like?" Renji asks, curious.

"It looked like..."

Meanwhile, Rukia is on Earth, in Ichigo's bedroom, sleeping, in his closet. When she hears someone.

"Come on, Rukia! You're going to be late for school!" Three bangs are sounded against the door. "Come on!" Ichigo yells through the door just before she flings it open, and gives Ichigo an evil eye.

"Do you...mind! I was asleep!" Rukia yells. Suddenly, Kon jumps up, and grabs her shirt.

"MORNING RUKIA!" Kon shouts. An anime vein appears on Rukia's forehead, and she grabs Kon. She brings him up to her face, and stares at him.

"What do you want, Kon?" Rukia says in a grumpy mood.

"Ah, Rukia." Kon sighs. Ichigo grabs Kon, and throws him against a nearby wall.

"Knock off your crap, Kon!" Ichigo yells as Kon slides down the wall. Rukia smiles as she grabs some clothes to change into. She sits on the open windows ceil, and looks back at Ichigo.

"I'll see you at school, Ichigo." She says as she jumps out the window.

"Whatever." Ichigo mutters as he watches Rukia head towards school.

Nine hours pass. School is over, and Rukia and Ichigo are walking home. Suddenly, she sees a flash of red, but when she looks over towards were she saw it, there was nothing.

"Something wrong, Rukia." Ichigo asks as soon as he realizes that she had stopped walking.

"No, nothing." Rukia says, walking again. She runs, and catches up to Ichigo.

Someone's PoV

I was following Rukia, when she turned around, and almost saw me. I quickly jumped behind a nearby building.

"Whew! That was definitely too close...I have to be more careful next time!" I say with a sigh. I run off in the direction of where Rukia had gone.


	5. Return of a Friend

Meanwhile, Rukia gets back to Ichigo's. As she jumps up through the window, Ichigo goes through the house. When he gets up to the room, he watches as Rukia shuts the window, and locks it.

"What's wrong, Rukia?" Ichigo asks.

"It's nothing." She mutters as she sits on his bed, and they talk for the rest of the night.

Morning comes, and the two of them go to school. When class is about to start, both Ichigo and Rukia see someone whose hair is oddly familiar.

"Hey, Rukia?" Ichigo whispers.

"Yeah?" She whispers back, distracted.

"Why does she look so familiar?" He asks, pointing towards the girl.

"Hm..." Rukia watches the girl as she bows when the teacher walks up to her.

"Can I help you?" The teacher asks the girl.

"Um...I'm a new student." The girl says shyly.

"Name?" He asks, getting into the new student role.

"Um...Nashii Darkfire..." The girl says, glancing around the room at everyone.

"Interesting...well..." The teacher turns towards everyone. He looks around the room before turning his attention back to Nashii. "You can sit next to Tatsuki and Orihime." He says, pointing towards an empty desk in front of the door. Nashii smiles, and walks towards the open desk next to Uryu, in front of Tatsuki.

_'A Soul Reaper, huh?'_ Uryu mentally sneers. He pushes his glasses up on his nose. _'But, who is she?'  
_  
"Hm..."

The day goes by, and soon lunch was here. Rukia watches as Nashii walks out of the classroom. She turns to Ichigo as soon as the door closes.

"I'm going to run somewhere. I'll be back in a while." Rukia says as she walks towards the door.

"All right." Ichigo says, not really paying attention. Rukia exits the classroom. She follows Nashii out of the building, and onto the roof, where she sees Nashii standing with her back to Rukia.

"I knew you'd follow me." Nashii says suddenly as the wind blows her hair.

"Where do I know you from?" Rukia asks. Nashii turns around, and Rukia sees her smirking.

"You mean you don't even remember your own friend's name?" Nashii asks, closing her eyes as the wind blows her hair again.

"F...friend!" Rukia stutters. Nashii's smirk grows.

"Yep!" She says laughing.

"You...you can't be! I thought the Soul Society killed you!" Rukia yells in outrage. Nashii shakes her head.

"You honestly expect them to be able to kill me! You of all people!" Nashii says, staring into Rukia's eyes. "What a joke!" Rukia reaches into her pocket, and grabs a hold of her Choppy Soul Replacement pills. "No need for that. I didn't come here to fight you." Nashii says, holding a hand up.

"Then why are you here?" Rukia says, not completely believing her.

"I have an offer for you from Aizen." Nashii says as her shoulders slump. Rukia's jaw drops.

"You still work for him?" Rukia says with sadness in her eyes.

"Don't have a choice." Nashii says while shrugging.

"You always have a choice!" Rukia yells in defiance.

"Not in this case. It's either work for him and live or rebel and get killed." Nashii says, sighing.

"I'd rather die than work for Aizen!" Rukia says holding her head up high.

"You get used to it after a while. You have to remember, I've been working in his company ever since I became a Soul Reaper...which was...what? Forty-eight years ago?" Nashii asks, making a point.

"So, what's your question you have for me?" Rukia asks, remembering what Nashii had said earlier. Nashii smiles.

"Aizen wants you to join us." Nashii says, smiling hugely.

"...Uh...why would I do that?" Rukia asks, completely taken aback.

"Because otherwise he's going to kill that young Soul Reaper you seem to like." Nashii says, no longer smiling.

"I do not!" Rukia shouts in outrage. Nashii's smile returns.

"It's written all over your face." Nashii says, laughing. Rukia glares daggers at her.

"I REFUSE!" Rukia shouts. Nashii shrugs her shoulders, and looks back out over the whole city. Rukia walks over to her, and looks out at the city as well. "Just like when we were young, huh?" She asks.

"Yeah." Nashii sighs. "Oh, how much I wish we could go back to that peaceful time..." Nashii sighs.

"Yeah...a lot has happened, hasn't it?" Rukia asks, closing her eyes as she sighs. Nashii closes her eyes as the wind blows in her face.

"Yeah, it has, and all because of it, we became enemies...but Rukia?" Nashii whispers.

"Huh?" Rukia questions, turning to look at her former best friend.

"Have you seen the others?" Nashii asks.

"Yeah...Sasori came to see me the other day...why?" Rukia asks, watching Nashii carefully.

"How is he?" She asks, looking at Rukia.

"A little beaten up from when Yoruichi attacked him...but other than that...fine." Rukia says, choosing her words carefully. Nashii sighs.

"That's good to know...I was kind of worried when I didn't see him back at the Soul Society." Nashii says, smiling. She suddenly falls to her knees, and grabs her head when she hears Aizen's voice shouting in her head.


	6. Pain and Punishment

_***Return to me, NOW!***_ Aizen's voice commands.  
_**  
*Can't you wait a couple more minutes?***_ She questions.  
_**  
*No! Report, now!***_ Aizen's voice shouts, sounding angrier.  
_**  
*Yes, I'll be there ASAP.***_ She says with a sigh.  
_**  
*You better be!***_ Aizen says as he leaves her head. She reopens her eyes to see Rukia had laid her down on the ground. She looks up, and jumps to her feet.

"Are you all right?" Rukia asks, sounding both concerned and worried.

"Fine...I have to be going..." Nashii says in a breathless voice.

"Yeah, I better be going too. Ichigo's probably going to kill me." Rukia says with a smile. Nashii smiles back as she lifts her hand up, and sticks it in her pocket. When she draws it out, she's holding a snake Soul Candy tube. She pushes the head down, and a pill pops into her mouth. After she swallows it, her Soul Reaper self separates from her gigai. "It is you, Kanashii." Rukia says, sighing. Kanashii smiles.

"Guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow at school." Kanashii says.

"Why are you coming to school?" Rukia asks as Kanashii was turning around.

"I'll be coming until you decide to join us." Kanashii says, staring at Rukia intently.

"Forget it!" Rukia says as her eyes narrow. Kanashii smiles one last time before disappearing through a dark hole that appeared in thin air. "Damn you, Kanashii." Rukia says, sighing sadly. She looks towards Kanashii's gigai, and sees it walking towards the stairs.  
_  
'Wouldn't want a noble family's image to be sullied by not showing up to half a day's worth of school.'_ Rukia starts laughing as she walks back into the classroom.

Meanwhile, Kanashii walks through the dark hole, and appears next to Ulquiorra, in front of Aizen. She goes down on her one knee.

"Kanashii Abarai, responding to your call." Kanashii says, watching the ground. Aizen stands up, and walks towards her. She looks up at him, and then drops her gaze again.

"Tell me. How is it going on getting the Kuchiki?" Aizen asks, standing right in front of her.

"She refused." Aizen smacks her across the face, and she falls to the ground. "Ah!"

"You better get her to agree!" Aizen growls. Kanashii sits back up.

"I'm trying!" Kanashii says, staring angrily at the ground.

"Maybe you should try harder on that, and stop talking to her!" Aizen says, eyes narrowing dangerously. Kanashii's eyes widen.

"How do you know I-"

"Do you honestly think I'd only send you to retrieve your old friend?" Aizen questions.  
_  
'I thought it was strange.'_ Kanashii says with a sigh. She sits up, and looks at Aizen.

"Why would you send me there if you were going to send someone else anyway?" She asks.

"Because you have experience in fighting. At least in the recent years." Aizen says. She sighs, and stands up.

"Can I go now?" She asks quietly. Aizen lifts his hand.

"Kido binding." Aizen mutters almost inaudibly. Kanashii falls back to her knees.

"F...forgive m...me!" Kanashii pleads. Aizen draws his Zanpokuto.

"Not before you're punished." Aizen says with a grin in his voice. Kanashii's eyes widen, and she bites her tongue when she feels Aizen's blade cut into her skin. Blood starts welling out of the wound. "So used to it you don't scream anymore, huh?" He asks. Kanashii's breath picks up, and she begins sweating. Aizen turns to look at Ulquiorra. "Take her to her room." Aizen commands. Ulquiorra bows his head, and walks past Aizen. He picks up Kanashii, and carries her out of Aizen's personal quarters, and into the corridor.

"Are you alright?" Ulquiorra asks, looking down at Kanashii.

"Fine. Just a little hurt is all." She sighs. "Not as bad as usual though.." She says with a sound like relief in her voice.

"That's good." Ulquiorra says, beginning to walk down the corridor.

"Yeah." Kanashii says.

After walking for a while, they come to a door that has blood coming down it, and thorns on the side of the doors.

"Here we are." He says stopping in front of the door. Kanashii sighs.

"Okay, can you put me down so I can open the door?" Kanashii questions. Ulquiorra sets her on her feet, and she staggers a bit. When Ulquiorra tries to help her, she puts her hand out to stop him.


	7. Help with the Pain

"I'm fine." Kanashii says as she steps forward, and puts her hand on the door. She mutters a few words, and the door click. She pushes the doors open, and walks inside. She turns around, and looks at Ulquiorra. "Are you going to leave, or are you going to stand by my door all day?" She asks.

"..." Kanashii closes her eyes, and sighs.

"All right, suit yourself." She says as she walks to her bed, and falls back on it. 'How am I going to get Rukia to come with me?' She mentally wonders. She hears footsteps next to her bed, and looks up. "You're still here, huh, Ulquiorra?" She asks with a sigh.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Ulquiorra asks, looking at her back.

"Of course I am!" She says, eyes narrowing.

"You're bleeding pretty bad." Ulquiorra says, completely ignoring her comment.

"Since when do you care whether I'm alright or not?" She asks, angry.

"..."

"Ugh!" She sits up. "Never mind! It doesn't matter." She stands up, and walks to her dresser to get a wash cloth. She bends down to grab one, and when she stands up, she feels two arms wrap around her waist. "What are you doing, Ulquiorra?" Kanashii questions.

"You need to stop moving around until you heal a bit more. Your wound is getting worse." Ulquiorra whispers in her ear.

"I think you're mistaken." Kanashii says. Her eyes suddenly go wide when she feels Ulquiorra's hand run over the wound. She tries to get out of his hold, only to fail utterly. "What are you doing, Ulquiorra?" She questions.

"Proving to you that you're in no condition to be up and moving." Ulquiorra says, looking at Kanashii.

"Don't you think I know that! Who else is there to treat my wounds if I don't? Lord knows Aizen won't help. He wants me to suffer." I say, glaring at him.

"Hm..." Ulquiorra says, sounding thoughtful. I look at him with confusion.

"What is it?" I ask. He looks at me.

"Go lay down on your back. I'll be right back." Aizen says. I look at him strangely.

"...Can you let me go?" I question. He lets go of me, and walks out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Kanashii walks to her bed, and lays down, careful that nothing touches her wound. **My life officially suck! Now I have one more scar to add to my collection...** Kanashii mentally complains. She sighs as she hears her bedroom door open. When she turns around, she sees Ulquiorra walking towards her with some bandages. "Certainly didn't take you long, did it?" Kanashii asks a little sharp.

"Do you always get like this when you're hurt?" Ulquiorra asks, looking at her with a surprised look. Kanashii sighs.

"...Sorry. It's just kinda a hereditary thing. My brother does the same thing." I say, looking at the ground.

"Good to know." Ulquiorra says. He bends down next to the bed, and lifts Kanashii up so she's sitting. "Alright, Kanashii. Time to remove your shirt." He says. She feels a slight blush creep over her face, but removes the shirt none the less. She hears Ulquiorra whistle.

"What's wrong?" Kanashii questions, worried.

"How many times has he cut you?" Ulquiorra questions. Kanashii's quiet for a moment, thinking.

"I lose count..." Kanashii says with a shrug.

"Hm..." He begins to bandage her back when suddenly, his hand touches her breast. She jumps a bit, and looks over her shoulder. "Something wrong?" He questions.

"No, nothing." Kanashii says. She turns back around, and closes her eyes. **Okay, there's something strange here...He must realize what he just did. I mean, my breasts may not be as big as Matsumoto's, but they're not small either!** Kanashii sighs, and lets him finish bandaging her back.

Three hours pass. Ulquiorra is now officially done with bandaging Kanashii's back.  
_  
**Wow...I can actually move around when he does it!**_ Kanashii says with a smile as she moves around a little bit.

"How is it?" Ulquiorra asks, looking at her with a critical eye.

"A lot better than when I bandage it myself!" Kanashii says as a smile creeps onto her face.

"Good to know." Ulquiorra says. He leaves the room, and Kanashii pulls her shirt back up.  
_  
**That was...interesting.**_ Kanashii mentally says as she watches her door shut. She sighs.

Meanwhile, Kayame is laying in her bed. She suddenly feels someone shake her shoulder.

"What is it?" Kayame says in a slurry voice. When she doesn't hear anything, she tries to go back to sleep only to feel the shaking again as soon as she does. This time, her eyes shoot open. She looks up to see none other than...


	8. Valuable Intel

"R...Rukia? Is it really you?" Kayame questions, looking at Rukia.

"Yeah, it's me." Rukia says with a smile.

"What's up? I thought you were supposed to be on earth." Kayame says as she sits up.

"I am. I just wanted to come and...well, I wanted...where's my brother?" Rukia asks, changing the subject.

"Well, last I knew, he had a meeting tonight. Do you want to wait till he gets back?" Kayame asks, looking at Rukia.

"Sure." Rukia says with a smile. Kayame pats her bed next to her, and Rukia sits down.

"So, what happened?" Kayame asks after a while of them sitting there.  
"Someone paid me a visit. I need to talk to my brother about what they said." Rukia says, trying to avoid saying who it was in front of Kayame.

"It was Kanashii, wasn't it?" Kayame asks, looking Rukia in the eye. Rukia freezes.

"Um..." At that very moment, Rukia hears someone enter a nearby door. She shoots to her feet, and runs towards the door. "I'll talk to you another time!" Rukia says to Kayame as she runs out the door.

"Okay." Kayame says with a smile. Rukia runs out of the room, and towards the sound of voices. When she reaches them, she sees Byakuya talking to Soi Fon.

"Really. When did he collapse?" Byakuya questions in a worry filled voice.

"About fifteen minutes ago, and I can't find Unohana anywhere." Soi Fon says in a serious sounding voice. Byakuya turns around, and looks towards where Rukia is standing.

"Come on out, Rukia." Byakuya says. She walks out of her hiding place, and over towards where Byakuya and Soi Fon are standing. When she gets there, she inclines her head towards Soi Fon.

"Captain Fon." Rukia says in a sure sounding voice.

"Rukia." Soi Fon says in a kind voice. Rukia turns back to Byakuya.

"Did you need something, Rukia?" Byakuya says, looking at her in confusion.

"Oh yeah! Um...I got a visit from_" She looks at Soi Fon, and stops talking.

"Soi Fon. Can we talk about this later?" Byakuya asks, looking at Soi Fon again.

"I just need to know where Unohana is." Soi Fon says with a shrug.

"I believe she had to go to heal someone in the 11th company's barracks." Byakuya says.

"Thank you." Soi Fon says just before she disappears. Byakuya turns to Rukia.

"Come with me." Byakuya says. He walks down the hall with Rukia following him. When they get to the training room, Byakuya opens the door, and the two of them go inside. "So, what's going on? Who came to visit you?" Byakuya asks as he sits down.

"Kanashii Abarai came to visit me on earth." Rukia says in a completely even voice.

"Guess she must have went there as soon as she left here." Byakuya says.

"She came here as well?" Rukia asks, looking surprised.

"Yeah. She came with a message from Sosuke." Byakuya says.

"Strange." Rukia says in confusion. She sighs, and suddenly both she and Byakuya hear someone. They turn around to see Kanashii.

"Why are you here?" Byakuya questions. Kanashii shuts the door behind her, and turns to look at Byakuya.

"I don't have much time." Kanashii says in a hurried voice.

"Time for what?" Rukia questions, looking between her brother and Kanashii. Kanashii looks at him.

"Kanashii's been giving me some information about Sosuke." Byakuya explains.

"I don't trust her, brother!" Rukia says in a menacing voice as she furrows her eyebrows.

"It doesn't matter what you think. What matters is that I'm giving Byakuya some valuable intel." Kanashii says, turning a glare at Rukia. She glares back at Kanashii.

"And why would you go against Aizen's orders?" Rukia questions.

"..." Kanashii looks away from Rukia. "You wouldn't understand." Kanashii says in an emotionless voice.

"Like hell I wouldn't!" Rukia yells, glaring at Kanashii. Kanashii turns towards Rukia again, and she sees tears flowing down Kanashii's face. *Wait! For Kanashii to be crying...what on earth did Aizen do to her? Soul Reapers are trained not to cry...poor Kanashii...* Rukia mentally says.

"Stop pitying me!" Kanashii yells as her eyes narrow. Rukia's taken aback by what she said.

"Are you reading my mind?" Rukia questions.

"Hahaha!" Kanashii closes her eyes. "Of course not! I've been friends with you for almost a century! I'm pretty sure I can tell little emotions like pity when they cross your face." Kanashii says. She opens her eyes, and looks directly into Rukia's eyes. "You know, Rukia. You should really learn how to hone in on your Soul Reaper skills! If you did, you could probably be really strong." Kanashii says as a sad smile crosses her face for a split second before it disappears again.

"I'm already strong!" Rukia shouts, feeling insulted.

"I didn't mean your Zanpokuto! I mean your skills." Kanashii says as she sighs in exasperation.

"Fuck you!" Rukia yells, glaring at Kanashii. Kanashii holds her hands up, and grins.

"Just saying..." Kanashii says.

"I don't give a damn what you're saying!" Rukia yells. Kanashii's smile grows larger as she looks at Byakuya.

"Anyway, I came to tell you that in order to save the sick one from 2nd company; you must give him the blood of..." Kanashii says.


	9. Kanashii's Wounded Soul

"The blood of what?" Byakuya questions, looking at Kanashii seriously.

"The blood of their lover." Kanashii says with a shrug.

"But he doesn't have a lover." Byakuya says, racking his brain in a attempt to try to remember if he had ever seen Sasori with a girl. Kanashii smiles in return.

"You sure about what?" Kanashii asks. With that, she walks out of the room.

"Who's sick?" Rukia questions, sounding worried.

"Sasori Matsumoto." Byakuya says with a straight face.

"What!" Rukia yells. Byakuya sighs.

"I don't know all the details, but what I do know is that it doesn't look good." Byakuya says, looking in the direction Kanashii had went.

"Why would Kanashii care about what happens to him?" Rukia questions, sounding angry. Byakuya looks at her sternly.

"Why wouldn't she care? She may have turned towards the hollows side, but you three are still her friends, and Renji's still her twin brother." Byakuya says in a stern voice. Rukia's quiet for a minute, and just watches Byakuya.

"So, tell me this, big brother. Why would she try to bring me to Aizen if she cares so much?" Rukia questions in a confused, angry, and sad voice.

"How should I know? As her next time you see her." Byakuya says, brushing the question off with a wave of his hand. Rukia stands up, and leaves the room.  
_  
*That was sure a big help.*_ Rukia says, mental voice full of sarcasm. With that, she leaves.

The next day comes. Rukia walks into the classroom, and sees Kanashii. She walks towards her, when suddenly, she sees a bandage going down her right arm, and a hint of red through Kanashii's pure white uniform. She walks over to Kanashii, and stops in front of her desk.

"What happened to you, Nashii?" Rukia questions, looking at Kanashii with a critical eye.

"I fell walking, and hit the ground with my arm." Kanashii says with a shrug. She winces when she moves her shoulder. Kanashii smiles, and motions for Rukia to come with her. The two of them walk out of the classroom. They stop in the hallway.

"Okay. So what really happened to you? And don't give me the excuse you did in the classroom! We both know a soul reaper can't be hurt by a simple fall." Rukia demands, glaring at Kanashii.

"You really want to know? Fine. I'll tell you..." Kanashii says, refusing to look at Rukia. She begins to walk down the hall, and Rukia follows her. "Aizen did this to me last night when I went back." Kanashii says as though it's no big deal.

"..."

"What? Did you think I followed him willingly?" Kanashii questions with a smile, and holds her head high. "I'm an Abarai! There's no way I would just follow obediently!" Kanashii says.

Flashback

Rukia's sleeping when she suddenly hears talking. She opens the door, only to see Byakuya with Yamamoto, talking.

"Are you sure he can handle her?" Byakuya asks, sounding a little worried.

"I guess we'll have to wait and find out." Yamamoto says with a shrug.

"Is there some reason you didn't put her in the same squad as my sister? Or with you? We both know you and Ukitake are the only one's outside nobility that can control the four noble clans." Byakuya says, watching Yamamoto carefully.

"I'm sorry, Byakuya, but there's nothing I can do. She has already been placed." Yamamoto says, sounding sorry. And with that, Byakuya turns, and walks away. Rukia quickly dodges back to her bed, and falls asleep.

End of Flashback  
_  
*I remember my brother blowing up at Aizen at one time...but I don't remember what he had did...hm...*_ Rukia says, sounding curious and sad.

"Hey, Rukia! You in there?" Kanashii questions, running her hand in front of Rukia's face. Rukia blinks her eyes, and focuses back on Kanashii.

"So, what did he all do to you?" Rukia asks in a careful voice. Kanashii takes a step back, and drops her gaze to the floor.

"Well...um...I don't really want to talk about it." Kanashii says in a indifferent voice.

"Why not?" Rukia asks. Kanashii looks directly into Rukia's eyes, and she sees the hurt in them.

"Because I still haven't gotten over that it actually happened." Kanashii says.

"That bad?" Rukia says in a sad voice.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Kanashii says, looking up at the ceiling.

"Why not?" Rukia asks, clueless.

"Because...well...I'm not sure." Kanashii says, thinking hard about the question. Rukia suddenly realizes that they're back to the classroom. She opens the door, and walks inside, followed by Kanashii a few feet behind her.


	10. Kanashii vs Rukia

That night, Rukia and Ichigo are together. When suddenly, they feel a very strong spiritual pressure. They get dressed, and Rukia jumps into Ichigo's closet, and takes the soul candy.

Rukia=Chappy  
Ichigo=Kon.

And jump out the window.

A few minutes/half an hour passes. Rukia and Ichigo just get to the place where the spiritual pressure is coming from. When they look around, they spot smoke coming out of a hole in the ground.

"Come on, Ichigo." Rukia says in a determined voice. Ichigo nods, and the two of them walk towards the smoke, where they hear talking.

"Oh, come on, Ulquiorra! Can't you get a better landing than this one! Do you want to let every soul reaper know where we are?" One of the voices say, sounding annoyed.

"You mean if your spiritual pressure doesn't do that for us?" A male voice says.

"My spiritual pressure is locked. None of it is coming out. It's yours that would lead them to us!" A female voice says.

"Yeah, I really believe that. Considering I can feel your spiritual pressure, and I assure you that it is most definitely not locked away." The male voice says in a sarcastic sounding voice.

"I can't lock all of it! I'd die if I did!" The female voice says in a annoyed sounding voice.

"I'm so sure of that." The male voice says.

"There isn't enough of it coming out for any soul reapers to realize it over their own spiritual pressure. The only reason you can feel it is because you and I are so close to each other." The female voice says.

"Hm..." The male voice says in an interested sounding voice.

Meanwhile, Ulquiorra turns around to face something.

"What is it?" Kanashii asks, getting into a defensive position, her hand on her blade.

"We're not alone." Ulquiorra says, glancing around. Kanashii takes a step forward, so she's right next to him.

"Is it humans?" Kanashii asks.

"No. It's soul reapers...although..." Ulquiorra mutters the last word in a thoughtful voice.

"Although what?" Kanashii asks, sounding confused.

"One isn't a complete soul reaper...there's something different about him." Ulquiorra says.  
_  
*Must be Rukia's human pet.*_ Kanashii mentally mutters. She leans closer to Ulquiorra.

"What do you want to do about them? I could always go out and kill him...them..." Kanashii whispers, only to get a pissed off look from Ulquiorra. She raises her hands in surrender. "Fine, fine. So, what do you want to do?" She asks, looking directly at Ulquiorra.

"One's the girl you were sent to collect, and the other one's the one that I was supposed to kill." Ulquiorra says, looking out at where they are standing through the dirt and dust.

"And what is it that we're going to do?" Kanashii asks, still trying to get an answer from him.

"Capture them both." Ulquiorra says in a confident sounding voice.

"But...I thought the other one was supposed to be killed." Kanashii says, confused.

"We'll deal with that later. Are you ready?" Ulquiorra asks, looking back at Kanashii. She nods her head, and grabs the hilt of her sword as she waits for the smoke to clear the rest of the way. When it does, she sees Rukia's face become a mask of shock at what she sees.

"What's wrong, Kuchiki?" Kanashii asks with a smirk.

"When did you...I mean...how?" Rukia stutters, staring at Kanashii's face, wide eyed.

"Oh, you mean this?" Kanashii asks as she points to the broken hollows mask covering part of her face. "A long time ago. You mean you haven't noticed it? Cuz I'm 100% sure your brother did." Kanashii says with a shrug.

"How could you betray your noble clan by becoming the one thing that all soul reapers kill!" Rukia shouts, glaring at Kanashii with hate filled eyes.

"I am not a HALLOW! I am an Arrancar!" Kanashii shouts, glaring back at her.

"They're the same thing!" Rukia shouts. Kanashii bursts out laughing.

"Hate to tell you this, but they aren't the same." Kanashii says.

"What's the difference?" Rukia questions. Kanashii's hand tightens on her Zanpokuto.

"You want to see the difference!" Kanashii shouts, preparing to pull her sword out of it's sheathe.

"Calm down, Kanashii." Ulquiorra says, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Give me five minutes. That's all I need." Kanashii says, not looking away from Rukia.

"That's all I'm going to give you." Ulquiorra says, removing his hand from Kanashii's shoulder. She nods as she runs at Rukia, drawing her blade as she goes, and jumps at Rukia.

"I suggest." Kanashii says as Rukia dodges her blade, it nearly cutting her. "That you draw your sword!" Kanashii yells, running at her again.

"I don't need my Zanpokuto to beat you!" Rukia shouts as she jumps into the air. "Bakudou 99!" She shouts. To her horror, Kanashii merely wipes the spell aside with a flick of her hand, and smiles.

"You honestly thought that would work! You should know me better!" Kanashii shouts. She slices with her sword again. This time, she cuts Rukia's shoulder. Rukia hisses in pain as she falls to her knees. Kanashii lands right in front of her, and puts her sword to Rukia's neck. "Is this really how strong the great Rukia Kuchiki is? Is this really the farthest you go?" Kanashii questions in a mocking voice.


	11. Rukia and Ichigo Kidnapped

"Kanashii, times up. Stop playing, and come on." Ulquiorra says. Ichigo looks at Kanashii with wide eyes.

"P...Playing!" Ichigo questions, looking from Kanashii to Ulquiorra.

"Yes, playing, Ichigo. Kanashii is strong enough to defeat my brother, and that was when she was still just a soul reaper like the rest of us. Now that she's a Arrancar...she could probably kill everyone in the Soul Society if she wanted." Rukia says, standing up to look at Kanashii, who's grinning.

"You haven't seen any of my power." Kanashii says in a menacing voice. Rukia's eyes widen.

"Do you mean..." Rukia says, unable to complete the rest of the sentence.

"Kanashii has achieved Bankai. In 24 hours, she mastered her Bankai, and all the attacks that come with it." Ulquiorra says with a indifferent look on his face.

"Impossible! It took me a week to just achieve Bankai. Not thinking about mastering the attacks!" Ichigo says, not believing what Ulquiorra had said. Kanashii looks at him with a confident grin.

"Oh, but it's possible. With the right master to teach you, you can learn anything." Kanashii says with a shrug.

"Who taught you?" Rukia asks, looking up at Kanashii.

"Ulquiorra and...Gin." Kanashii says, looking away as she says the last name.

"Ichimaru taught you!" Rukia shouts, looking at Kanashii with wide eyes.

"Yeah." Kanashii says with a sigh. She grabs the back of Rukia's Shihakushou, and lifts her over her shoulder. "Well...I suppose." Kanashii says.

"Here." Ulquiorra says as he extends his arm, and takes Rukia from Kanashii. Kanashii throws some kind of powder in Ichigo's face, and he passes out. She grabs him, and drags him forward. The four of them then go through a black hole, and disappear.

Meanwhile, Kayame's walking with Byakuya. When suddenly, Renji appears in front of them.

"What's wrong, Renji?" Byakuya asks, looking at his Vice Captain.

"Sorry to bother you, Captain, but we have an emergency!" Renji says, looking at Byakuya with serious eyes.

"What is it?" Byakuya questions, taking a step forward.

"We just got word that two Arrancars just abducted Rukia and Ichigo Kurosaki." Renji says with worry filled eyes.

"What!" Kayame shouts, standing there, completely stunned.

"There's one more thing, Captain." Renji says.

"What is it? How the hell can things possibly get any worse?" Byakuya questions, steaming.

"They know the identity of one of the Arrancars." Renji says, looking at the ground.

"Who?" Byakuya questions.

"My sister." Renji says, taking deep breaths.

"I thought something like this might happen." Byakuya says with a sigh as he calms down a small bit.

"You...you did?" Renji questions, completely surprised.

"Yeah..." Byakuya sighs again.

"Wait! If Kanashii was there, then that means she's a-" Kayame says as she begins to put the pieces together.

"Yes. Kanashii has become an Arrancar." Byakuya says, looking at Kayame with serious eyes. Kayame puts her hand on her mouth.

"It can't be! How could my best friend become something so terrible?" Kayame questions, eyes wide.

"She didn't become one by choice. Aizen just pushed, and pushed her until she couldn't stand it anymore. That's what happens when you're tortured as long as she has been." Byakuya says in a sympathetic voice.

"Can she become a Soul Reaper again?" Kayame asks in a desperate voice.

"I'm afraid not. You can't go backwards when it comes to something like this. It's just not possible." Byakuya says, looking at Kayame with sorry eyes.

"So we have no choice? We have to kill her?" Kayame asks, close to tears.

"Normally...yes, but we need information on what's going on. So, in this circumstance, we need to bring her in." Byakuya says in a serious voice.

"So what are your orders?" Renji questions, looking at his Captain expectantly.

"Tell Captain Hitsugaya that the orders are to bring her in by any means necessary. As long as she's alive." Renji says, and dismisses Renji.

"Yes, Captain!" Renji says, and with that, he goes back to Earth.

"So what are we going to do?" Kayame asks, looking at Byakuya.

"Pretty much just talk to her, and find out what's going on." Byakuya says.

"So we're not going to kill her?" Kayame says, a little hope leaking into her voice.

"Not unless it comes down to nothing else." Byakuya says with a shrug. Kayame smiles as she looks at Byakuya.

"That's good to know!" Kayame says, sounding happy.

Meanwhile, Kanashii and Ulquiorra walk out of the dark hole that they had disappeared in, and walk forward so that they're standing in front of none other than Aizen.

"Team one, reporting in." Ulquiorra says, bowing to Aizen.

"So, how did it go?" Aizen asks, looking at first Rukia, then Ichigo.

"We captured the Soul Reaper, and the human brat." Ulquiorra says.

"Really!" Aizen says, sitting up in his seat to get a better look.


	12. Pride of the Arrancars

Ulquiorra lifts Rukia up by the back of her Shikakushou, and drops her to the ground. He looks back at Kanashii, and she throws Ichigo forward.

"Well done. Looks like you actually accomplished something I told you do to!" Aizen says, looking at Kanashii. Ulquiorra looks at Kanashii as well, and sees her eyes burning with a combination of hatred and resentment.

"We'll be going now." Ulquiorra says as he grabs Kanashii's arm, and practically drags her out of the room. "Stop, Kanashii." Ulquiorra commands when they get out of the room. She immediately calms down, and looks into Ulquiorra's eyes.

"Sorry." She says, looking at the ground.

"Let's get going before you actually do something stupider than you just did!" Ulquiorra says, walking forward.

"All right." Kanashii says. They walk the rest of the way down the hallway, and turns toward Kanashii's room. "So, do you think Aizen will turn Rukia into?" Kanashii asks, looking at the ceiling.

"I honestly don't know. He might just hold her for ransom against the Captain Kuchiki." Ulquiorra says with a shrug.

"B...Byakuya!" Kanashii shouts, looking at Ulquiorra in surprise.

"It doesn't surprise me that you would know what I'm talking about. In fact, I was wondering how you know the Kuchiki family." Ulquiorra says, looking at Kanashii.

"Well...besides being raised with Rukia...my friend is...well, last time I saw her, she was dating the Captain." Kanashii says with a shrug.

"Interesting." Ulquiorra says, sounding deep in thought.

"How exactly is it interesting?" Kanashii questions, looking at him like he's lost it.

"That you have so many connections to the noble family." Ulquiorra says, looking at you with calculation eyes.

"...Not that I understand much about what you said...but okay.." Kanashii says, looking at him like he's lost it.

"You're so close to the Kuchiki's that it's almost like you're part of the family." Ulquiorra explains when he sees the look on Kanashii's face.

"Well...I'm not actually as close to them as I used to be...back before Aizen became my Captain, and dragged me on this stupid plan of his." Kanashii says, sounding disgusted with the thought of being part of this fiasco.

"So, I take it you don't think it's going to work?" Ulquiorra says.

"No...not really. I believe the Soul Society is too smart for something like this to effect them." Kanashii says with a shrug. Ulquiorra smiles as they reach Kanashii's room.

"Obviously you need some convincing on just how powerful we actually are." Ulquiorra says with a strange glint in his eyes.

"I know just how powerful the Arrancars are...it's just that...well...I don't want the Soul Society to lose this battle!" Kanashii screams.

"Oh? And why not?" He questions.

"Cuz...I'm actually not completely sure why...if I had to give my life to make sure the Soul Society won, I'd gladly step into the raging inferno." Kanashii says, sounding like she's making a vow. She takes a step back when Ulquiorra takes a step towards her.

"You will not go out there, and get yourself killed just so the damn Soul Society can win this war! You are an Arrancar! You have the pride of us all on your shoulders when you go out there to kill a Soul Reaper.

"Are you all blind? That you can't see what's actually happening outside the world your damn pride lives in? That isn't what the world is about, you know!" Kanashii shouts, glaring at Ulquiorra.

"Think what you want?" He says with a shrug. Kanashii shakes her head, and goes to walk away when suddenly, he pins her against the wall. "Let go!" Kanashii shouts, trying to struggle out of his hold.

"You are not going to be all honorable, and give your life for the Soul Society. All of us Arrancars are going to make sure of that." He threatens, looking her in the eyes. She pulls out of his hold, and steps a few steps away.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help the way I feel." Kanashii says in a sorry sounding voice.

"You need to learn how to suppress those feelings. One has no need for them." Ulquiorra says, watching her carefully. She walks into her room, and locks it.

"Come to me, Jukokuchou!" Kanashii says, holding her hand out. A black and red butterfly appears in front of her, and lands on her hand. She tells it the message, and lets it fly away. "Go find Renji Abarai!" Kanashii tells it as it disappears. She sighs. *Please hurry and deliver the message to my brother.* She collapses onto her bed, and closes her eyes. *I wonder how Rukia's doing...* Kanashii mentally mutters. She sits up, and gets to her feet. *That's what I should do! I should go see her!* Kanashii says with a grin on her face.

She walks to her door, and opens it. She walks out into the corridor, and uses the flashstep to quickly get to the door to the dungeon. She opens the door, quickly slips inside, and walks to the cell that Rukia is in. She sits down outside it.

"So, how have you been the past two days?" Kanashii asks, looking through the bars at Rukia.

"Do you honestly have to ask that question?" Rukia questions, glaring at Kanashii.

"Hm..."

"Hey, Kanashii...What is it that Aizen wants with me?" Rukia asks, sounding worried.


	13. Best Friends

"Well, I don't know for sure. It's either to make you an Arrancar, or to hold you at ransom for Byakuya and all the other Soul Reapers." Kanashii says with a sigh.

"My brother would never fall for a trick like that." Rukia says, glaring at Kanashii.

"I know that, you know that, but I don't think Aizen does." Kanashii says as she runs her hand across her hollows mask that covers half her face. She notices Rukia watching her. "What are you wondering about?" Kanashii asks, looking at Rukia. Rukia looks away.

"I've been wondering how it feels to be part hallow." Rukia says in a embarrassed voice.

"I'm not hallow in the least. For some reason, I don't crave human souls or the lure of power." Kanashii says with a shrug.

"That's strange." Rukia says, sounding deep in thought.

"Yeah. I've been thinking that it has something to do with me being nobility." Kanashii says, looking straight at Rukia.

"Maybe that's it. I wouldn't know. I never studied too much into the different types of hollows." Rukia says with a shrug.

"And I think you're the only one that actually got a good grade in that class. The rest of us barely passed." Kanashii says, shaking her head. The two of them begin to laugh, and continue laughing for a couple minutes before they both see something black floating around a couple feet away. "AH! Apparently it's back already!" Kanashii says with a smile.

"Huh?" Rukia mutters, looking at the flying object.

"Oh, well, you see...I sent a Jukukoshou to my brother earlier. I didn't expect it to be back for another couple days." Kanashii says with a shrug as she walks towards the butterfly.

"Why did you send a Jukukoshou to Renji?" Rukia questions, confused.

"Why else? I needed to get a hold of him." Kanashii says in an it-should-be-obvious tone.

"About what?" Rukia asks.

"About some stuff that's going on that he needs to know." Kanashii says.

"Like what?" Rukia asks, sounding impatient.

"Never mind that." Kanashii says, waving her hand back and forth. She holds her hand out, and the Jukukoshou lands on her hand. It delivers its message, but instead of hearing Renji's voice, she hears Aizen's.  
**  
*Thought I would return your hells butterfly to you. Oh, and be the way...don't think I don't know where you are, so don't try anything.*** Aizen says in a menacing voice.

"Shit!" Kanashii growls as she puts her hands on her face, and yelps when she accidently cuts her finger on her mask. "Dammit!" Kanashii yells again, pulling her hands away.

"What is it?" Rukia asks, sounding worried. Kanashii looks at her. Suddenly remembering that she's there.

"Huh?" Kanashii asks, confused as to what Rukia's talking about.

"I said...what's going on? You just suddenly started freaking out...and..." Rukia says. Suddenly, the door is thrown open, and someone runs at Kanashii, pinning her to the wall.

"L...let go!" Kanashii yells, glaring at the person.

"What the hell!" Rukia shouts, taking a step back. She turns to see Aizen holding Kanashii up against the wall via her neck. Rukia jumps to her feet. "A...Aizen!" Rukia yells as she lands on her feet. He briefly turns to look at her.

"It's so good to see you. I believe the last time we met, you were unconscious." Aizen says, smiling at her.

"You bastard!" Rukia yells as she begins the chant for a kido spell, but is stopped when she hears someone yell.

"Rukia...Please don't!" The voice yells. Rukia stops, and looks at her best friend.

"What was that, Kanashii?" Rukia asks.

"Please don't...don't worry about me. I...I've dealt with worse." Kanashii says, looking at Rukia through her one open eye.

"Good girl." Aizen says with a smile. He puts more pressure on Kanashii until the wall behind her begins to crack, and through all that, Kanashii never once screamed out in pain. "But I'm afraid you won't be allowed to remain in your present state for long." Aizen says as he lets go of her, and lets her fall to the ground with her maroon hair covering her eyes, unconscious.

"You're a fucking bastard, Aizen!" Rukia yells, glaring at him.

"Want to know something funny?" Aizen asks, only to be greeted by silence. "Kanashii said the same exact thing the first day that she was my subordinate." Aizen says, looking down at Kanashii.

"I can't believe that you tarnished a noble families name!" Rukia shouts, angry.

"How dare...I?" Aizen mutters. He turns, and begins to walk towards the cage that Rukia's in. When he gets but a mere two feet from the cage, a sword is placed against his neck. He turns to see none other than…


	14. Kanashii's Limit

...Kanashii.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Kanashii growls, glaring at Aizen.

"Such unusual events happen with you around." Aizen says with a grin.

"I said leave her alone!" Kanashii says, pressing her blade harder against Aizen's neck.

"You would fight me to save a mere Soul Reaper? Very well." Aizen says, shaking his head. He suddenly elbows Kanashii in the stomach. She goes flying backwards. She skids to a stop, and looks up at Aizen.

Meanwhile, Rukia's sitting there in shock. She falls to her knees.

"Oh...Kanashii." Rukia whispers, watching as Kanashii is thrown towards her. She barely steps aside in time before Kanashii hits the ground where Rukia had been standing a moment before.

"Dammit!" Kanashii sneer as she stands up.

"Are you all right?" Rukia asks, taking a step towards Kanashii.

"Why the hell are you still here? Get the hell out of here before I get pissed!" Kanashii says, glaring at Rukia.

"But how am I.." Rukia begins, but stops when she sees Kanashii's glare.

"Use your flashstep. Just get out of here!" Kanashii says, pushing Rukia away from her.

"Not unless you go with me." Rukia says. Kanashii sighs, and looks at her.

"I'm sorry...but I can't. I'm no longer a Shinigami. Not to mention the fact that I'm kinda...sort of...uh..." Kanashii says, stuttering in the end.

"What?" Rukia asks, looking at Kanashii in confusion.

"I'm carrying a child." Kanashii says, lowering her head.

"Uh...wow." Rukia says, speechless. Kanashii looks back at Rukia.

"What?" Kanashii questions.

"Congratulations!" Rukia shouts, beaming.

"You...you're not repelled by that piece of information?" Kanashii asks, eyes wide.

"No!" Rukia asks, still beaming.

"But what if the child is born an Arrancar just like me?" Kanashii asks, hopeful. Rukia gets a confused look on her face.

"Who's the father?" Rukia asks, confused.

"Uh..." Kanashii mutters, blushing.

"Have I met him?" Rukia asks, thinking about this.

"Maybe once or twice." Kanashii says, shrugging. Her face still covered in a blush.

"Who?" Rukia asks, eyes wide. Kanashii looks away.

"S...Sa...Sasori." Kanashii whispers.

"You mean to tell me that you've been going back to the Soul Society to be with him?" Rukia demands, piecing the pieces together.

"On rare occasion...yes." Kanashii says. Suddenly a flashback of what Kanashii said flashes before Rukia.

Flashback

"You sure that he doesn't have a lover?" Kanashii says with a grin.

End of Flashback

Rukia's brought back to reality by Kanashii yelling.

"DARIGAN!" Kanashii yells. A black shadow envelops them, and when Rukia looks at Kanashii, she sees her black marks growing in size on her face and rearranging themselves. Her sword has become two scythes with long blades. "Now, Aizen! You shall die!" Kanashii yells as she runs at him. The whole time, he's smiling at her.

"Such a rare sight! In fact, I think this is one of the few times that I've actually seen it!" Aizen says, his eyes full of pride. Kanashii gets pushed away, and she turns to look at Aizen grinning.

"Yeah well. I've always preferred to just use an untransformed sword." Kanashii says with a shrug.

Meanwhile, Rukia's getting pumbled by Kanashii's spiritual pressure. It's left her with practically no energy, and sweating, leaning against the wall.

"Holy shit! She's got more spiritual pressure than my brother and hers combined!" Rukia says, running a hand over her forehead. She looks at Kanashii, and takes a deep breath.  
_  
*When did you get to be so damn strong, Kanashii?*_ Rukia mentally questions.

Meanwhile, Kanashii is getting ready to attack Aizen again.

"Be glad, Aizen. You are the only one that has ever actually survived getting attacked by my swords!" Kanashii says, glaring at him.

"That may be true, but I can sense that you're starting to lose your power over your sword. In other words, you're dying." Aizen says, watching Kanashii.

"What!" Rukia shouts, looking at Kanashii. Aizen looks past Kanashii, to Rukia.

"Ah, Miss Kuchiki. I forgot you were there for a moment." Aizen says, smiling evilly. Kanashii gets into a fighting stance.

"D...don't you...d...dare!" Kanashii says through her pain.

"Oh, don't worry. My plan was never to kill the young Kuchiki." Aizen says, looking at Kanashii with a grin.

"I...it wasn't?" Rukia asks, confused.

"No. My plan was to keep you here until Kanashii snapped." Aizen says, looking from Rukia to Kanashii. Rukia looks at Aizen, and when she hears metal hitting the ground, she looks over towards Kanashii. She sees Kanashii on her knees, holding her chest, and breathing hard.

"What's wrong, Kanashii?" Rukia asks in a worry filled voice.

Kanashii suddenly feels another shockwave of pain rock through her body, and she screams out in pain.  
_  
*I have to help her!*_ Rukia says as she stands up, and right before she's about to run to Kanashii, she's thrown against the wall.


	15. Sacrificing Everything for a Friend

**Disclaimer ::**

**I do not own any of the Bleach characters within this story and do not presume to make any form of money off of this.**

…..

When Rukia looks up, she sees none other than Ulquiorra.

"Let go! I have to save her." Rukia shouts, trying to get out of his hold.

"No." Ulquiorra says, glaring at Rukia. She goes still from surprise.

"What!" Rukia mutters.

"This has to be her choice." Ulquiorra says, looking over at Kanashii. He lets go of her. "This decides her whole future. So, stay put, and see what happens." He says. Rukia wipes her eyes as tears begin to roll down her face.  
_  
*You can do it!*_ Rukia mentally mutters.

"Kanashii." She whispers. Over the next ten minutes, Kanashii continues to sit there.

Meanwhile, whilst all this is happening, Kanashii is within her inner world.

Eleven minutes earlier, Kanashii opens her eyes to be face-to-face with her sword spirit, Darigan. Who is a black horse with a horn and wings as well as bright blue eyes. Kanashii goes down on one knee, and bows her head.

"Master." Kanashii says. Darigan flicks his tail, which causes Kanashii to flinch.

"What have I told you about bringing me forth?" Darigan demands in a annoyed voice.

"Forgive me." Kanashii says in a quiet voice.

"You knew you were walking into a fight you couldn't win, and yet you still went and called me. I am very disappointed!" Darigan says, sounding genuinely angry.

"I knew I was going into a useless fight, but I also knew that I had to save Rukia." Kanashii says, glaring up at Darigan.

"That so." Darigan says. Kanashii nods her head, and after a short silence, she lifts her head to see Darigan with a sad look on his face. "So you would sacrifice your life for that of your friends?" Darigan asks.

"Yes." Kanashiii says as she stands up, and puts a hand on Darigan's side...on account that his back is taller than Kanashii is. "I would do anything to save them." Kanashii says in a whisper.

"Very well. I shall let you completely summon me, but you must realize that the chance that you could die is 99.9% guaranteed." Darigan says, watching Kanashii carefully.

"..."

"You must be completely ready for this." Darigan continues. Kanashii gets a glint in her eyes, and smiles.

"Let's do this!" She shouts.

"Very well." Darigan says.

Meanwhile, Rukia watches as Kanashii suddenly closes her eyes. Kanashii stands up, and reverts her scythe's back to their original form, and sheathes it.

"Giving up?" Aizen's eyes widen. "WHAT-"

"THE-"

"HELL!" Rukis yells. They shout as they see tears falling down Kanashii's face. She turns to look at Rukia.

"Goodbye...my dear friend." Kanashii says with a sad smile.  
_  
*NO!*_ Rukia mentally shouts. Kanashii turns a stern look at Aizen, and as she does, she draws her sword.

"Kitsuna no Darigan!" Kanashii yells as she unsheathes her sword. A blinding light suddenly shines out of nowhere. When it goes away, standing where Kanashii had been a moment before is someone wearing a black hooded clock holding a giant scythe...basically, the grim reaper. Rukia's now busting out in tears.

"You can do it, Kanashii." Rukia says in a sad voice. Kanashii runs towards Aizen, and attacks him. They fight for a while, when suddenly, Kanashii cuts Aizen across the chest. He falls backwards holding a hand over his chest. He hits the wall, slides down it, leaving a trail of blood, and sits down.

"She..." He spits blood out of his mouth. "Actually beat me." He whispers as Ulquiorra runs over to him, and teleports the two of them out of there. Rukia sighs in relief, but gasps as soon as she sees Kanashii spit out blood, and fall to her knees.

"Kanashii!" Rukia shouts. Kanashii holds a hand out to stop Rukia from coming any closer. Rukia stops, and suddenly, a wall nearby explodes, and Byakuya, Unohana, Kayame, Insane, Renji, Rengiku, and Toshiro come rushing in. As soon as Kanashii sees them, she falls to her knees, and her advanced Bankai disappears. Renji rushes towards her, only to get stopped by Byakuya, and Toshiro had to restrain Kayame.

You made it." Kanashii says just before she blacks out, and collapses to the ground.

….  
**Here is the 15****th**** chapter of my Shines White, Scatters Red story! Hope you enjoy reading it, and I would love to hear what you think of it via review and/or comment!**

_-Amelia Wingheart_


	16. Worrying for a Friend

**Disclaimer ::**

**I do not own any of the Bleach characters within this story and do not presume to make any form of money off of this.**

…..

"Let go of me, dammit, Byakuya!" Renji shouts, trying to fight his way out of Byakuya's hold.

"There's nothing we can do now." Byakuya says in a strange tone. He looks over at Unohana, when rushes towards Kanashii. She kneels down, and turns Kanashii onto her back.

"I'm not sure what I can all do, but I'll try to do all I can." Unohana says in a unsure voice.

"Very well...Renji?" Byakuya says, his tone turning stern.

"Yes?" Renji asks.

"Unohana will take care of your sister. In the meantime, I'd like you to keep my sister company." Byakuya says, looking down at him Vice Captain.

"But..." Renji mutters, looking at his sister on the ground. He goes completely silent when Byakuya turns a pissed off look at him. Renji bows his head. "Very well...Captain Kuchiki." Renji says in a neutral voice. He walks over to Rukia, and helps her stand up. "You all right?" Renji asks, looking at Rukia.

"She...she sacrificed herself to...to save me." Rukia says, tears falling down her face.

"Well...at least she went down the way she always wanted to." Renji says, looking at Kanashii's still form.

"What do you mean?" Rukia asks, looking at Renji in confusion.

"She always said that if she was going to go down, she wanted to go down with a bang." Renji says as tears fill his eyes.

"That sure sounds like Kanashii." Kayame says with a sad smile.

"Hey, Kayame." Rukia says, returning the smile.

"Hey." Kayame says as the three of them walk towards where the hole Byakuya had blasted is. Just before they're about to walk through it, they hear someone spit out blood, and gasp for breath. They turn around, only to see Unohana leaning over Kanashii as Kanashii lays on her side, and spits out more blood. The three of them run towards, but get stopped by Rangiku and Insane.

"No! She isn't healed yet!" Rangiku says, standing in front of them.

"If you touch her, you could kill her!" Insane says, glaring at them. The three of them freeze in place when they feel something cover their legs. They look down to see that their legs are frozen to the ground.

"Let me go, brother!" Kayame says, glaring at her brother.

"Not until the three of you listen to reason!" Toshiro shouts, sounding mad.

A few hours go by, and Toshiro had let them go as soon as Unohana had left with Kanashii. The three of them leave, and go back to squad 6's barracks.

"You staying with us tonight, Rukia?" Kayame asks, looking at Rukia.

"You wouldn't mind, would you?" Rukia asks, sounding nervous.

"Not at all!" Kayame says, hugging Rukia. A grin covers Rukia's face.

"Thanks." Rukia says, wiping a tear off her face.

Meanwhile, Byakuya's standing outside the 1st division's barracks thinking about what he should say to Yamamoto. When suddenly, he hears a voice behind him.

"So, what did you tell him?" The voice asks. Byakuya turns around to see Byakuya.

"I hope your sister's not too mad at you." Byakuya says, noticing the look on Toshiro's face.

"If she is, she'll get over it." Toshiro says with a shrug. "Tell me what Yamamoto said about the Abarai girl." Toshiro says, looking at Byakuya.

"Not sure...I haven't asked yet." Byakuya says with a shrug.

"Nice, but don't you think you should?" Toshiro asks, looking at Byakuya with a get-in-there look.

"Going now." Byakuya says with a sigh. He walks up to the building, and towards Yamamoto's quarters. "Well, this should be interesting." Byakuya says with a sigh. He knocks on the door.

"Enter!" He hears Yamamoto's voice boom from within the room. He takes a deep breath, and enters the General's quarters.

"General Yamamoto." Byakuya says in a strong voice.

"What is it that you need, Kuchiki of Company 6?" Yamamoto asks, looking at Byakuya in interest.

"Well..." Byakuya says. He looks right in Yamamoto's eyes.

"Yes?" Yamamoto says in a slightly pushing voice.

"I have come to tell you that we were successful in saving Rukia Kuchiki, and also that Aizen has been severally wounded." Byakuya says in a strong voice. Yamamoto lifts his eyebrow in surprise.

"R...really, and who was it that wounded him?" Yamamoto asks.

"That's the other reason I'm here. You see, it was Kanashii Abarai that wounded him." Byakuya says, looking straight into Yamamoto's eyes.

"And where is Miss Abarai now?" Yamamoto asks.

"Squad 4's barracks. Unohana's healing her from the battle. Apparently she was trying to protect Rukia Kuchiki when she was wounded." Byakuya says.

"How severe are her injuries?" Yamamoto asks, sitting forward on his chair.

"We can't actually find any wounds that would cause the reactions she's having. Unohana thinks it has to do with her-" Byakuya says, but is cut off by Yamamoto waving his hand for silence.

"I wish to speak to Miss Kuchiki in the morning about what has occurred in the last few weeks. Yamamoto says in a that's-it-and-there's-no-questioning-it voice.

"Very well." Byakuya says, bowing. He leaves Yamamoto's quarters, and the 1st division's barracks. He heads back to his own barracks.

….  
**Here is the 16****th**** chapter of my Shines White, Scatters Red story! Hope you enjoy reading it, and I would love to hear what you think of it via review and/or comment!**

_-Amelia Wingheart_


	17. Kanashii's Awake!

**Disclaimer ::**

**I do not own any of the Bleach characters within this story and do not presume to make any form of money off of this.**

…..

When Byakuya walks inside, he's surprised to see Kayame, Renji and Rukia passed out on the floor of his living room.

"Of course they had to choose me quarters to pass out in!" Byakuya mutters, glaring down at them.

"What's wrong, Byakuya? They invading your personal space?" Unohana asks with a grin.

"No. It's just that I think they'd be more comfortable in one of their rooms." Byakuya says, turning to look at Unohana.

"Uh huh. Well, could you come with me for a moment?" Unohana asks.

"Sure." Byakuya says with a shrug. The two of them walk outside the door, and Byakuya leans up against the wall, closing his eyes. "So, how is she?" He asks.

"Stable, but I'm worried about her emotional health." Unohana says, sounding preoccupied.

"What are you talking about?" Byakuya questions, looking at Unohana.

"When I took off her Shihakushou...well, she has many deep cuts on her back." Unohana says, looking into Byakuya's eyes. He stares at her.

"Is there something you...want from me?" Byakuya questions.

"Yes. I want you to come and see her." Unohana says, looking straight at him.

"Why me?" Byakuya questions, standing up straight.

"Because, you're like an older brother to her. That, and her own brother is passed out on the floor in the middle of your living room." Unohana says, gesturing to the unconscious trio.

"Very well. I shall go." Byakuya says with a sigh. He follows Unohana to her clinic type thing. They go inside, and to a room with a sigh on it that reads 'critical patient, do not enter'. She opens the door, and the two of them go inside. When Byakuya sees Kanashii, he unconsciously looks away.

"Don't worry. She's still alive." Unohana says, noticing Byakuya's actions.

"I know that. I'm just not used to seeing her when she's so vulnerable." Byakuya snaps, glaring at Unohana.

"You should have seen how low my kido was when I got done healing her. Or at least, bringing her back from the brink of death." Unohana says, shaking her head.

"I can about imagine." Byakuya mutters as he looks back at Unohana.

"Oh yeah. I want you to try to wake her up." Unohana says with a smile.

"I can't. It would have to be her brother." Byakuya says, shaking his head.

"Very well, then call him." Unohana says, making a gesture with her hand. Byakuya takes out his cell phone, and quickly types a text message, which he sends to Renji. He soon replies back, and comes over. After a few hours, they see Kanashii's eyes flinch. After about 15 more minutes, she wakes up.

"W...where am I?" Kanashii asks in a slurrish voice.

"Hey, little sis." Renji says as he nearly chokes her to death in a huge.

"L...let go...b...big brother!" Kanashii says. Renji lets go, and she coughs up some blood.

"Sis?" Renji asks, looking at Kanashii with worry.

"No need to worry. She has no internal bleeding." Unohana says when Renji looks at her worried. Kanashii suddenly remembers something, and jumps of the bed, ripping all the machine needles out of herself. "Kanashii!" Unohana shouts as Kanashii runs to the door.

"There's something I have to do!" Kanashii says. Renji sighs, and follows her.

"Is she insane! She shouldn't be moving in her condition!" Unohana says in exasperation as the three of them follow Kanashii.

"You know that, and I know that, but I don't think Kanashii does." Byakuya says, shaking his head.

"She knows." Renji says with a sad smile. Both Byakuya and Unohana look at him.

"If she knows, then why does she continue to go against what I'm saying?" Unohana growls, turning to glare in Kanashii's direction.

"Cuz there's someone important to her that is hurt." Renji says.

"Who?" Unohana questions.

"Matsumoto Sasori." Byakuya says, picking up on what Renji's hinting.

"The 2nd division's lieutenant?" Unohana questions, surprised. Both Byakuya and Renji nod.

"Yep!" Renji says, smiling.

"How does she know him?" Unohana questions.

"They were together while we were in the academy. I'm not sure what their relationship is at the present time though." Renji says, looking at his Captain.

"According to Rukia, they have become lovers." Byakuya says. Both Renji and Unohana's mouths drop open in shock.

"W...wow!" Renji says. The three of them hear someone scream, and run forward until they see Kanashii with Soi Fon underneath her, a sword pointed to her neck.

"Get the fuck off me!" Soi Fon yells, glaring up at Kanashii.

"Not until you let me see him!" Kanashii says, glaring down at Soi Fon.

"Forget it! It's your fault he's in this state in the first place!" Soi Fon shouts.

"Last time I looked, it was Kurotsuchi who attacked him!" Kanashii yells back.

"But it was you that he was defending!" Soi Fon shouts back.

"If you want to blame someone, try him, otherwise, get the fuck out of my way!" Kanashii sneers.

"K...Kanashii?" A weak voice says. Kanashii's eyes widen, and she turns around to see Sasori leaning against a wall.

….  
**Here is the 17****th**** chapter of my Shines White, Scatters Red story! Hope you enjoy reading it, and I would love to hear what you think of it via review and/or comment!**

_-Amelia Wingheart_


	18. Hard Goodbyes

**Disclaimer ::**

**I do not own any of the Bleach characters within this story and do not presume to make any form of money off of this.**

…..

"You shouldn't be out here! What about the poison!" Kanashii says in a worried voice.

"I'm...fine." Sasori says with a smile. Kanashii gets off Soi Fon, and runs over to Sasori.

"I need to heal you." Kanashii says, sounding sad.

"So, I take it you won the battle within yourself?" Sasori asks, looking at Kanashii.

"Not completely, but I've started." Kanashii says, smiling up at him. He smiles back.

"I'm glad. I was worried that you wouldn't make it in time before the battle." Sasori says, sighing.

"What battle are they talking about?" Unohana whisper asks to Byakuya.

"Not sure, but the two of them seem to know what they're talking about." Byakuya whispers back.

"I didn't think I would be there for a while." Kanashii says, shaking her head. She grabs his arm when he almost falls over. "We should take care of you. You're getting worse." She says with worry in her eyes. She helps him sit down, and he closes his eyes.

"Not with everyone watching." Sasori says in a pain filled voice. Kanashii turns to Byakuya. When he nods, she helps Sasori stand up, and walk to an empty room. He sits on the bed, and pulls her to sit between his legs. He kisses a line up her neck, and she looks back at him with worry. "Don't worry. I'll take it eventually." Sasori says, smiling. She smiles back, and nods.

Two hours pass, and Kanashii's sleeping up against Sasori's chest with him looking down at her.

"I think that as long as we have you on our side, we will be just fine in the battle to come." Sasori whispers.

"I sure hope so." Kanashii mutters as she cuddles closer to him.

Meanwhile, Rukia, Renji and Kayame are standing outside, looking up at the setting sun.

"Wow! No wonder she was acting that way last time we saw her!" Renji says, eyes wide.

"Yeah..." Rukia says in a tired voice.

"Poor Kanashii!" Kayame says in a sad voice.

"It might not be wise to pity her." Byakuya says as he walks up. They all jump, and spin to see his standing right behind them.

"Captain?" Both Renji and Kayame ask.

"Brother?" Rukia asks, confused.

"Yes, Kanashii has been through a lot, but I don't think she would take well to being pitied." Byakuya says, shaking his head.

"You damn right I won't!" They hear someone shout. The three of them jump again, and when they look, they see a very pissed off Kanashii.

"Hello...baby sis." Renji says in a nervous voice. She sighs, and shakes her head.

"Don't pity someone who doesn't want it." Kanashii says. She turns narrowed eyes on Rukia. "I can't believe you told them about what happened without asking me if I wanted it told." Kanashii says, sounding even madder.

"Sorry, Kanashii. It's just that they really wanted to know, and I felt like they deserved to know." Rukia says, scratching the back of her head. Kanashii stalks off in a random direction, and leaves the building while Rukia, Kayame, Renji and Byakuya watch her. "Where is she going?" Rukia asks.

"To battle her inner demons somewhere she can't hurt anyone." A voice says from behind them. They watch as Sasori walks forward to stand in toe with them.

"When will she be back?" Kayame asks, looking at Sasori.

"Who knows." Byakuya says as he and Toshiro walk away. Rukia looks at Renji.

"Did you know anything about this?" Rukia asks.

"I had a feeling, but no, I didn't get told anything about it." Renji says in a sad voice.

"I wonder wh-" Rukia begins, but is cut off by Sasori.

"It was to make her leaving easier." Sasori says, watching the sunset.

"Easier! On who? Her?" Rukia shouts, turning to look at Sasori.

"No...on the three of you. You weren't even supposed to have found out." Sasori says in a completely emotionless voice. The four of them leave the 4th division's barracks, and go to the hill hear the Goten 13's main building. Where they watch the rest of the sunset in silence.

"Hey, Sasori?" Rukia asks after a while of silence.

"What is it?" He asks.

"Do you think Aizen's dead?" Rukia asks, looking at him from the side. She watches as he shakes his head.

"No. Critically wounded, yes. Dead, no. It takes more than that to defeat a former Captain of the Goten 13." Sasori says in a slightly angry voice.

"I suppose." Rukia says with a sigh.

Meanwhile, Kanashii's walking towards the forest within the Soul Society.

"So, do you think a year will do?" Kanashii asks, glancing over her shoulder.

"Probably." Her sword spirit, Darigan says as he appears behind her. She smiles, and pulls her sword out when she stops walking.

"All right. I'm ready!" She says as a grin plasters itself on her face as she flies off toward who knows where.

….  
**Here is the 18****th**** and final chapter of my Shines White, Scatters Red story! Hope you enjoy reading it, and I would love to hear what you think of it via review and/or comment! I would love to find out if you guys would like me to make a sequel or not for this one. I'm kind of up in the air about it.**

_-Amelia Wingheart_


	19. SEQUEL

SEQUEL IS BEING POSTED. IT NEEDS A TITLE SO IF ANYONE CAN COME UP WITH ONE THAT SOMEWHAT RELATES TO THE ORIGINAL, LET ME KNOW! WELL, HOPE YOU ENJOY THE SEQUEL!


End file.
